kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
KQ4 timeline
Timeline based off of references to periods of time between events, given only in the official games, official books, official manuals, and official strategy guides. GC standing for Graham's Coronation. This dating system was chosen to represent the official timeline due to a couple of sources that based the amount of time that passed off anniversary of when King Graham became king. KQ2, KQ4, and KQ6 manuals/hintguides make reference to such anniversaries. GC and BGC are unofficial designations for the dates starting with KQ1, and references to events before KQ1. BPB stands for Before Princeless Bride, and designates different calender used in Eldritch do to time flowing at a different rate than in the world of Daventry. It should also be noted that these are mainly approximate dates, since there is no way to know specific years or the months that events took place in. There are only references to how much time passes between each event, and a few references to seasons. The designers of the games weren't necessarily consistent with their own dates with certain sources giving contradictory information(for example the twins birth being places 2 years after KQ2 in most sources, and KQ5 Hint Guide placing the birth 1 year after KQ2). This timeline is made up of only the references that are the most consistent (though references to inconsistencies can be found in the notes). Tombstones in KQ4 give specific years and dates as well. However, according to the King's Quest Companion these are said to be graves from the Other World (Earth), and therefore not correspond to dates within the world of Daventry. Note that the The Silver Lining, and KQ2 timelines are inconsistent with the dates given in the official sources. Daventry Time *C. 10,000 BGC :The fairies of the Old Wood grieved for an unknown reason. Perhaps sadness from their Withdrawal from the Other World or from some kind of disaster to the woods. *C. 1000 BGC :The Ancient Ones inhabited the Isle of the Sacred Mountain in a time before the "Kingdom" of the crown existed. They lived alone in the sea. *C. 997 BGC :The priestesses from ancient Aegypt withdrew to world of Daventry and built the crypt for a mummy in Tamir. *C. 880 BGC :Entomon Wilson creates the Wandering Weevils. *792 BGC :The Wandering Weevils involved in the destruction of Sideria. *500 BGC :Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils ate all the plantlife in the Vale of Obscurity forcing the Ice Fairies to move to coast of the Sea of Barnacles. :During this century, Daventry obtained the Magic Shield which grants the kingdom protection thenceforth. *C. 400 BGC :Daventry loses the harvest to an early autumn rain. *C. 394 BGC :An earlier Castle of the Crown was built. It was a large and drafty castle and served as the seat of the royal family for over 300 years. *C. 220 BGC :The nobles of Daventry obtained the Magic Mirror between 400 BGC and 220 BGC. It foretells the future and shows what goes on in distant lands. *120 BGC :The Duchy of the Solicitous Boar is destroyed by Entomon Wilson's Wandering Weevils. *C. 94 BGC :King Aliphid builds the current Castle of the Crown to replace the old drafty one, to have a healthier home for his wife Queen Astar. *C. 75 BGC :Prince Cocteau is cursed by an evil hag on the Isle of the Forest one night, and is turned into a Beast. The island was cursed along with him, and strange lights could be seen from other islands. King Aliphim checked the island the next day to find that the trees had grown dense, and that there was now only one path with barriers blocking the way. He heard the sound of a beast, that drove several of his guards to madness and haunted him to the end of his days. The island was known as Isle of the Beast from then on. *59 BGC :Master Rokaill is born in Daventry. *20 BGC :King Edward loses the Magic Mirror. *19 BGC :The future King Graham is born in Daventry to the family of Sir Hereward. *C. 8 BGC :The evil wizard Karn Megiddo begins work on his great spell. *0 GC :The nineteen year old Sir Graham, King Edward's greatest knight finds the three treasures that the king had lost. :After Graham returns the treasures, Edward dies, and King Graham is coronated to the throne. *1 GC :King Graham sees the face of King Edward in the Magic Mirror, who instructs him to search for a queen. *2 GC :King Graham continues to look for a queen, but doesn't have any luck. :William, son of Oswold is born in Daventry :Hesthia, Rosella's childhood friend is born Daventry. *3 GC :Graham sees the image of Valanice in the Magic Mirror, not more than a week after the third anniversary of his appointment to the throne. He travelled to Kolyma to save her from Hagatha and marry her. *5 GC :Valanice gives birth to Rosella and Alexander. King Graham begin his daily strolls by Lake Maylie. :Rumors begin to circulate that a terrible three-headed dragon was terrorizing the lands on its way towards the kingdom of Daventry. *6 GC :Approximately six months after Alexander and Rosella's birth, the royal family have a summer picnic on the shores of Lake Maylie taking Alexander and Rosella with them. Manannan appeared and cast a spell on the group, and kidnaped the young prince. When the spell wore off they found Alexander's cradle empty but still rocking. Valanice searched for her son in the castle nursery but found no sign of her son, and Rosella was crying uncontrollably. The castle was scoured high and low, and every inch of Daventry was searched but there was never any sign of the little boy. Manannan had returned to his home in Llewdor and renamed the boy Gwydion. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their first birthday. :Around this time, Derek Karlavaegen leaves for Serenia from Port Bruce in Llewdor on the Round About. At some point during the trip the compass was damaged by a storm, and the crew sailed off course for a little over a month off before the ship was destroyed in the Dangerous Currents, and Rocky Shoals near the Green Isles. Derek ended up on the shore of the Isle of the Crown. *7 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their second birthday. :King Caliphim and Queen Allaria who are without children, hope for a daughter. :Derek Karlavaegen finishes the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles, and gives one copy to royal family and keeps one for himself, with the promise he will keep his knowledge of the islands secret. :After which he returned to Daventry with the help of a spell from Caliphim's ancient court sorcerer. He was sent to a bower near the town of Serenia. He had finally arrived at the destination he had originally intended to land at when he left from Llewdor nearly a year before. *11 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their sixth birthday. :Around this time, Karn Megiddo entered the Glamour Manarvel to complete the final part of the great spell. He left Kuzgu to collect the final parts of the spell. *12 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their seventh birthday. :William, Son of Osvold, has his tenth birthday. :Graham heads to Sorrowing Court to save Ahi'aorina from Dunstan and his imps to stop the continuing winter. *16 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their eleventh birthday. :Around this time, Benjamin was born to Hesthia. *20 GC :Nearing her fifteenth birthday, Rosella, decides that she wants to run the kingdom while her family is away in a neighboring kingdom. She starts preparing for the Harvest Festival, and has a ancient stump removed, releasing a sworm of Weevils on the land. At the same a piper is traveling through the land leading a bunch of sloks to take them to a place where they won't cause trouble. Due to more mistakes by Rosella the sloks are freed. Rosella ultimately stops the sloks, and weevils and saves Daventry, before her parents get home. :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their fifteenth birthday. *22 GC :Alexander-Gwydion and Rosella have their seventeenth birthday. :This is the last year Gwydion works for Manannan. *23 GC :As Gwydion neared his 18th birthday, knowing that Manannan would soon kill him, he set a plan into motion to defeat the wizard and escape. During the summer he traveled the lands of Llewdor, and learned from an oracle of his true identity and his sister's eminant death from the Three-Headed Dragon ravaging Daventry. He decided to travel Daventry to save her. :After a long voyage on a pirate ship, he reached Daventry. He was able to save his sister Rosella, and the kingdom of Daventry from the dragon. They return home and have a short reunion together. :The joy of the reunion proved to be a strain on fourty-two year old, Graham's heart. About an hour later he collapsed from a heart attack. Rosella was overcome with grief and sat by the magic mirror wishing she could save him. Her sorrow traveled through the magic mirror and called forth The Good Fairy and Queen of Tamir, Genesta, who revealed to Rosella the existence of a magical fruit that could save her father's life. Rosella agreed to help Genesta, who in turn, used her magic to transport Rosella to the kingdom of Tamir. Once there, she vowed to both help the fairy queen and retrieve the mystical fruit. :After a long and perilous adventure, Rosella accomplished her goals by retrieving the magical fruit, defeating the evil fairy sorceress Lolotte, and returning Genesta's life preserving talisman to her. Genesta then returned her home so she could give the fruit to King Graham. :Soon after Rosella and Alexander had their eighteenth birthday. :Around this time, Alexander met the wizard Morowyn in Daventry, and learned about the spell the wizard had cast upon himself to stay alive. :Cassima is kidnapped by Mordack a friend of the Vizier Alhazred, and taken to his island, in hopes she will decide to wed him. *24 GC :King Graham sets out for a walk near Lake Maylie on a wonderful spring day. While he is gone Mordack steals his castle and kidnaps his family. He is brought to Serenia by Cedric who points him in the right direction. After several side tracks in the land of Serenia, King Graham finally reaches Mordack's Island and saves his family. :Alexander and Rosella have their nineteenth birthday. :Around this time, the Large Oak Tree near castle daventry is destroyed by lightning during a storm. Alexander sets out on a journey to the floating castle and saves his father soul from Telgrin. He had visited Morowyn 9 months before. During this time Rosella was visiting Lycathia. *25 GC :Daventry celebrates the 25 year anniversary of fourty four year old Graham's reign. :Soon after Alexander heads to Green Isles to rescue Cassima. He saved her and his family were at his wedding. Alexander was 19. :Not long after Rosella and Valanice were in Daventry's castle garden, Valanice wanted her to get married as she is reaching marriageable age. She traveled to Eldritch and Etheria, and saved Edger and his family. Only a short period of time had passed in Daventry while they were gone, due to Eldritch's time moving faster than Daventry's. When they returned to Daventry, they told Graham of their adventures. :Not long after Alexander and Rosella have their twentieth birthday. :Alexander and Cassima begin traveling from the Green Isles by ship to visit the Royal Family of Daventry, when not utilizing the powers of the Shamir Shamazel. *Date Unknown :The events of Mask of Eternity occur. ..."Graham is now old."-Mark Seibert. Going by the cutscenes Graham appears to be in his 50-70s. Eldritch Time *The Trolls of the Vulcanix Underground have been keepers of the volcano for one hundred generations. *130 BPB Other World Time *1499-1598 The life of Rebecca Freeland. *1546 The death of Willy. *1553 (November 11th) The date of death for Hiram Bennet. *1559-1626 The life of Lord Coningsby. *1575-1629 The life of Randolph Peter. *1634-1672 The life of a woman who had done her best. *1643 The death of Newberry Will. *1650-1669 The life of Betty Cowden. *c. 1800's **Mary Ann Lowder dies from use of seidlitz powder (a powder marketed during the 1800s). **Simon Byrne kills a man while boxing, the man is buried in Innsmouth. Category:Timelines Category:Official King's Quest Timeline